Yu Yu Hakusho vs Naruto
by operaghost283
Summary: A strange portal transports Yusuke Urameshi and friends to the world of Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yusuke Urameshi and his childhood friend, Keiko, were walking home from school one day. Suddenly, a hole in the sidewalk opened in front of them. They tried to run away from it, but it sucked them into the darkness. When they woke up, they found themselves in the middle of a forest that did not look familiar.

"Where are we, Yusuke?" asked Keiko.

Yusuke did not answer her because even he did not know where they were. He began to walk around, hoping to see something that looked familiar. After what seemed like hours, Yusuke and Keiko stopped for a rest in a clearing.

"This forest is huge. We'll never find our way out." cried Keiko.

"Yes we will. Where there is a forest, there's bound to be..." said Yusuke.

He stopped short as a wave of anxiousness spread over him. Yusuke felt his body begin to tense up.

"What is it Yusuke?" asked Keiko.

"I sense some powerful demon chi this way."

"Oh. I wonder if Hiei and Kurama are here too." said Keiko.

The two of them began to set out in the direction that the chi was coming from. As the reached the top of a hill, they saw three figures in a clearing below. As they started down the hill, the three figures turned towards them. As they turned, one of the figures began to run towards Yusuke.

"Urameshiཀཀ" shouted one of the figures.

"Cripesཀ It's Kuwabaraཀ" said Yusuke.

As Kuwabara and Yusuke fought for a bit, Keiko made her way down to the other two figures. Upon seeing that the other two were Hiei and Kurama, Keiko struck up a conversation with them.

"Hiei, Kurama. Do either of you know where we are?" Keiko asked.

Hiei didn't answer her. He just glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were still fighting. Kurama climbed to the top of the nearest tree and looked over the landscape. He saw nothing but tress for a mile or two. Then, suddenly, he spotted a village off in the distance. Kurama climbed down the tree, only to see that Yusuke and Kuwabara were still fighting. As he started over to break them up, Keiko ran past him and jumped between the two of them.

"Stop it you twoཀ" shouted Keiko. "This isn't a time to be fighting each other."

"Keiko's right. While at the top of that tree, I saw a village off in the distance. I think we should head in that general direction." said Kurama.

"Ok. Let's go." said Yusuke.

As they headed toward the village, the five of them were unaware that they were being watched by someone hiding up in the trees. When that person saw in which direction they were heading, they sped off towards the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno were sitting in Ichiraku Ramen Shop enjoying a bowel of ramen with their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Suddenly, a fellow ninja came running in.

"Kakashi! The Fifth Hokage needs to see you and your squad right away!" he said.

"Ok. Naruto. Sakura. Let's go." said Kakashi.

"Right." nodded Naruto and Sakura.

They raced off towards the Hokage's mansion, wondering what was so urgent. When they arrived, they saw that Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy sensei's squads were there also.

"Hey! What are they doing here?!" said Naruto.

"We were summoned here just like you." said Shikamaru Nara.

"There must be an emergency for Lady Tsunade to summon us all here." said Sakura.

"There is." said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Shizune and the Fifth Hokage, Tsuande, coming out of the mansion.

"We've received reports of some strange looking people 20 miles north of here. We are going to dispatch one squad today and then one squad everyday after. Kakashi's squad, you'll be leaving today." said Tsuande.

"Also. When you encounter these strangers, approach with caution. They were not wearing hitai-ate's, the headband that identifies them as ninjas." advised Shizune.

Kakashi nodded and then turned to Naruto and Sakura.

"Be ready to leave in one hour. Meet me at the Leaf Village gate at that time."

Naruto and Sakura both nodded, then hurried off to get ready. When he got home, Naruto got out his travel pack and began throwing stuff, such as kunai, shuriken, and various scrolls, into it. After an hour had passed, he left home to meet up with Sakura and Kakashi sensei.

"All right. Now that we're all here, let's be off."

The three of them set out from the Leaf Village, heading towards where the strange people were last spotted. As night began to fall, they began to set up camp for the night.

"If we keep going towards the location at the pace we've been going, we should be there by midday tomorrow."

"Okay. Then we shouldn't let anything stop us." said Naruto.

As the three of them finished setting up camp and settled in for the night, Guy's squad was preparing for their departure the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yusuke,Keiko,Kuwabara,Kurama,and Hiei continued to walk toward the village they had spotted earlier. Before long, they all stopped in a small clearing to rest.

"How much further to that village?" asked Hiei.

Yusuke stopped to look at a sign that was posted nearby.

"According to this sign, we're pretty close." said Yusuke.

"Oh good. A chance to eat and meet the local ladies." Said Kuwabara.

Hiei just rolled his eyes, stood up, and began walking again. The others reluctantly got up and followed him. They were walking for less than an hour when, suddenly, Kurama stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong? You sense something?" asked Hiei.

"There's three beings coming at us from that direction." Kurama answered, pointing to a south-east corner of the forest.

Hiei drew his sword and Yusuke hid Keiko behind a giant boulder nearby. He told her that if they had to fight the unknown strangers, that she should run away.

"Ok, Yusuke. I understand."

"Good. Now hide behind this boulder."

As Keiko hid behind the boulder, Yusuke went and rejoined the others. When he emerged, the others were already in defensive stances. Yusuke went and stood next to Kuwabara.

"You ready for whatever's coming?"

"Are you kidding? I was born ready." Kuwabara answered.

The four of them hid in different spots. Hiei and Kurama hid in a tree, Yusuke and Kuwabara hid in the bushes. After they had been waiting for an hour, Kurama called down from his spot.

"Whoever these people are, they are almost upon us."

Yusuke and Kuwabara crouched down in the bushes, ready to spring on the unknown beings. Five minutes had passed. Suddenly, three shadowy figures appeared.

"On the count of three, we jump them. Ready? One,two,…"

"Charge!" yelled Kuwabara.

"I said on three!" yelled Yusuke

"Idiots" mumbled Hiei.

They all jumped put to attack the mysterious people. Suddenly, there was not three of them, but ten. One of them pinned Yusuke.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the person asked.


End file.
